


Lost Time

by MasonOtonashi



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Death, Feels, Final moments, Heartbreak, Last words, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Time - Freeform, major feels, semi happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonOtonashi/pseuds/MasonOtonashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can stop trying Carlos, it's okay for you to let go." Evie held onto Carlos' hand, afraid that if she let go, she will never see Carlos' eyes again. She was scared that she wouldn't see her best friend again.</p><p>"I-I can't let go." Carlos coughed. "I need to see Jay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time

Carlos watched Jay from across the field as he mindlessly flirted with Audrey. His chest burned with every smirk and giggle so he turned away. He then lifted up his sleeve, revealing the bright blue numbers that were engraved on his skin.

He wanted to away but he couldn't. His eyes were fixated on them. He was entranced, completely lost as he watched the numbers dimish. Their glow fading away with every passing second. 

Finally, he was brought back to reality at the sound of Audrey's giggle. He turned his head only to be met with Jay pressing a soft kiss on the girl's cheek.

Then, all at once, a memory popped into his head and the tears he didn't he was holding back were rolling down his soft skin. His eyes fixated one the boy as he replayed that awful memory in his head.

~

"Okay class, today we will be talking about your timelines. If you don't know what that is, you will know in a second." The teacher said calmly as she finished writing the word "Timeline" on the chalkboard. She then made her way to where Carlos was sitting, her lips forming a soft smile. Carlos knew what that meant, but he let her speak anyways.

"It's okay if you want to skip this lesson, no one will judge you if you stepped out for today." The teacher said sympathetically, waiting for Carlos to reply.

Carlos turned around to where Jay and Evie were sitting. Jay was mindlessly doodling on his paper while Evie stared back at him with this look in her eyes. It seemed like she was on the verge of a breakdown, but it was clear that she was holding it back. That was until Jay noticed her sudden change in mood and asked her what was wrong, to which she quickly rubbed her eyes with a quick 'I'm fine.'

"I'll be okay, thank you." Carlos said before turning back to where Evie was, his eyes met Jay as he mouthed a "What's wrong with her?" but all he did was shake is head as if to say that everything was okay. So he turned back around to face the teacher, giving her a smile of reassurance. All the teacher did was smile back at him and walk up to the front of the class before speaking.

"So, do any of you know what your Timeline is?" She asked, looking around the room. A few hands went up in the air and it took her a few seconds to choose one, then a random student quickly answered the question.

"Your timeline is the amount of time you have until you finally come to an end, in this case, death." The girl's voice a little too perky as she waited for the teacher to say something.

"You are correct, does anyone have anything else have anything to add to that statement?" She looked around the room, but no one raised their hand so she quickly turned around to write on the whiteboard. She stood there for a few seconds until the work "Symptoms" was up there next to "Timeline" as she looked around the room once more.

"So, since we all now have a basic concept of what your timelines are. It is said that within a three hour period of time before it reaches zero, you start to deal with certain symptoms, they are your body's way of saying that the time is coming near. Do any of you have an idea of what they might be?" She looked around the room, calling random students every now and then until there was a decent amount of ideas on the board. Once satisfied, the teacher read them out loud.

"Okay class, let's look over what we have so far. One of the first symptoms is dizziness." She paused trying to think of the right words to say. "It is said that once your timeline reaches exactly three hours, you start to feel dizzy, not only that, but you no longer feel in control of you actions. That to which leads to fainting. Since your body is starting to slow down, blood is no longer flowing as it should be, you begin to feel lightheaded until you find yourself in a state of unconsciousness for about half an hour. After that, you only receive minor headaches and nosebleeds. Other than that, you just wait until your body completely shuts down, which is when?" She looked around the room as a few hands were in the air. She found Mal in the crowd, with her hand lazily held up high. The teacher smiled softly as she called on her.

"Yes Mal."

"Umm, it's when your timeline reaches zero, that's when your body shuts down, right?" She said the last part with uncertainty, even though she clearly knew she was correct.

"That's correct, once your body shuts down, that means that your timeline has finally reached it's end, in this case, zero." The teacher turned to Carlos, only to find him looking back at Evie and Jay. She noticed the tears running down her cheeks while Jay was looking out the window, not paying attention. She thought over her words before speaking.

"Carlos, Evie, would you like to step out for a second." Everyone turned to where Carlos was sitting in front of the class and to where Evie was sitting in the back. She watched as Evie nodded slowly, wiping the tears away as Carlos stood up with her. Both of them making their way to the door. She saw the expressions on both Jay and Mal's faces. Both of them raising their hands so that they could join their two friends. But she figured that the two wanted to be alone for now. So she continued with the lesson. The sounds of quiet sobbing barely audible.

~

Carlos ran through the field, the memory still fresh in his head but he didn't bother to turn back to look at Jay who was probably still flirting with Audrey. All he wanted right now was to go see Evie, so he sprinted to her dorm, his vision already starting to turn blurry. He ignored it as he finally found himself standing in front of her dorm. He knocked on the door twice before it finally flew open, revealing a confused Mal and a worried Evie. Evie was the first one to speak.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, stepping forward.

"It's time." Carlos said weekly, as he slowly began to fall forward, but he was able to hold onto the door frame before he actually made contact with the floor.

He looked up weakly as Evie covered her mouth with one hand, as the other reached forward to help support him. Mal was soon on the other side of him, helping Evie support their friend. He looked at Evie who already had tears running down her cheeks. He then turned to Mal who had nothing but shock on her face.

That was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

~

"I want you to tell me what that was all about." Mal demanded, clearly talking about what happened earlier in class. She wanted to make sure that they were alone. So she led the two into a nearby alley. She didn't bother to look for Jay since he was the least of her worries. So instead, she was okay with talking with just the two of them.

Evie turned away, pulling out a small piece of cloth to wipe away the tears. Except, she didn't bother to turn back around, to afraid of seeing Mal's reaction.

Mal noticed the way Evie turned away, that automatically made something stir inside of her. So she turned to Carlos, who was looking at the ground. She was about to speak until Carlos raised his right arm in front of her. She stared blankly at it until Carlos used his left hand to roll up his sleeve until it revealed his timeline that was no longer shining a bright green like her and Evie, but instead a dark blue. Her eyes widened as she took his arm into her hands. She began to rub at it, anything to show her that it wasn't true.

"You're joking right." She said, laughing weakly, even though it was clearly hiding the sob she wanted to release. "This can't be real."

She continued to rub at Carlos' timeline, which now read 02:01:13:02:19. She kept picking at it as the seconds continued to go down. She wanted this to be some sort of prank but it wasn't. This wasn't something Carlos or Evie would do, especially since this wasn't something to joke about.

Mal stopped messing with Carlos' arm as she felt something wrap around her shoulder as she was brought into a hug. She wrapped her right arm around Evie's shoulder while the other wrapped around Carlos'. All of them standing in an excuse of a circle. Small sobs coming from the three of them.

That was the first time Carlos and Evie saw their friend cry.

~

Carlos opened his eyes slowly, looking around the brightly illuminated room. He then felt something warm in his hand, so he turned his head, only to find Evie there, holding onto his hand, her head hidden inside his blanket, if he listened clearly, he could here the sounds of muffled sobbing. He then turned his attention to the window, where Mal stood, looking out the window blankly, tears visible as they ran down her pale cheeks.

He tried to sit up, only to be stopped by the feeling of his head throbbing. It was as if someone was trying to pry his skull open with a crowbar. So he stopped trying to sit up, but instead tried to find the strength to speak.

"It's nice to know that I have such great friends." He said weakly as Mal was suddenly brought out of her trance and then she quickly made her way to his side, opposite of Evie who was struggling to lift her head up.

"It's going to be okay C, don't worry, just relax." Mal said softly, bringing a chair close to him for her to sit in. She took his hand in hers, massaging circles with her thumb on the back of his hand. "You're going to be okay, we're going to be okay." Mal said, a sad smile forming as she said the last part, more tears running down her cheeks as Evie finally looked up, quickly rubbing at her eyes.

Carlos smiled at her and she smiled back, tightening her grip on his hand, just enough so that it didn't bring the teen any pain. They both turned to his arm which now read 00:00:00:00:22:15. He sighed deeply while Evie let out another pained sob.

"I know this is sad." Carlos coughed. "But can you please smile for me, I want the last thing I see to be your beautiful smiles, so that I know that everything will be okay."

"Okay." They both said in unison, laughing lightly as they both turned to Carlos with the best smile they could express at a situation like this. Their smiles clearly not meeting their eyes, but that was okay. Everything was okay right now. He was okay.

Evie was the first one to break the silence as she spoke, the soft smile leaving her lips as she looked back at his arm. Only 12 minutes left. She felt like crying more, to run to her dorm and curl up in a ball, but she wanted to be here for her friend, so she tried her best to stay calm as the seconds kept counting down.

"You can stop trying Carlos, it's okay for you to let go." Evie held onto Carlos' hand, afraid that if she let go, she will never see Carlos' eyes again. She was scared that she wouldn't see her best friend again.  
  
Carlos smiled softly, trying his best to find the strength to speak. He was soon able to let the words out hoarsely.

"I-I can't let go." Carlos coughed. "I need to see Jay."

Mal felt her heart break at the sound of her friend's name. He wasn't here to see Carlos' last moments.

"He doesn't know does he?" Mal said calmly, no sign of hostility in her voice, just the sadness she that is consuming her body. "He doesn't know does he?"

"No, he doesn't." Carlos said weakly, looking at Mal with soft eyes. "But I still want to see him." He smiled once more, as Mal stood slowly.

Mal turned to the direction of Carlos' right arm witch now read 00:00:00:00:12:02. She then turned to Carlos before letting go of his hand. She then stood up, not taking her eyes off of Carlos, worried that she will never see him again if she turns away. But she knows that that is what she has to do right now. She walked over to the door, patting Evie's back on the way. She opened the door before turning back at her friend.

"Don't worry C, I'll bring him before time runs out." And with that, she was gone.

~

Mal ran through the hallways of Auradon Prep, screaming Jay's name. She was told by multiple people to calm down but they immediately received a "FUCK OFF!" from her before she continued looking for Jay.

She had finally made it to the bleachers where Jay was sitting, flirting mindlessly with Audrey before he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Mal instantly felt a hint of anger burning at her chest as she screamed Jay's name, causing the two to turn in her direction. Both of them looking at her in confusion as she approached them. Once she was in front of them, she grabbed Jay's arm, dragging him away, only to be stopped by Audrey.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? He's my boyfriend." Audrey said, pulling on Jay's sleeve before Jay had the chance to intervene.

"Yeah Mal, what's the big deal?" Jay asked, getting out Mal's grasp.

Mal turned her attention to her watch as she realized that she only had 6 minutes left. Her chest began to burn as she grabbed a hold on Jay's arm again.

"Jay we need to go, I'm afraid that we don't have much time. Carlos is-" Jay cut her off before she could continue.

"Whatever is going on with Carlos, it can wait, don't you see that I am in the middle of somethin-"

"HIS TIMELINE  IS RUNNING OUT!" Mal yelled, pulling on Jay's arm as she checked her watch. Four minutes left. "Jay listen to me, we don't have much time."

Jay pulled his arm out of her grasp once more and wrapped his arm around Audrey's shoulder, not paying attention to what Mal was saying. He honestly did not have time for her pranks right now.

"Ha ha, very funny Mal. I would know if something like that was happening. Like Carlos would keep something like that from me." Jay snapped, leaning against Audrey.

Audrey on the other hand, had laced her arms around Jay's waist, a knowing smirk plastered on her face. "Yeah Mal, back off."

Mal looked at her watch once more, her yes widening. Three minutes left. She felt the tears build up again as she tried her best to think of something to yell at Jay. But her minded was blank, she couldn't come up with anything. It was too late as the tears began to run down her cheeks as she began to back away, scared that if she didn't go now, she'll never see her friend again.

"Fine then, don't believe me. I have to go see my friend in his last moments. At least now I know what kind of person you are. I don't want you anywhere near me or Evie understood." She turned around to run, but she felt something tighten around her wrist, she turned around only to have her eyes meet Jay's. She checked her watch. Two minutes and twenty seconds.

"You're not joking." Jay said, realization hitting him. He's never seen Mal cry before except once when they were little. "Oh god, CARLOS!" Jay yelled as he let go of Mal's wrist, quickly running in front of Mal.

Mal quickly catching up to him as they made their way to the school's hospital. Both of them leaving Audrey behind.

~

Evie started to cry as she looked at Carlos' arm for the millionth time. She was starting to fear the fact that Mal and Jay weren't going to show up. Only a little more than a minute left, but that was when she heard the door burst open and the sounds of heavy breathing filling the room. She turned to find Jay and Mal in the doorway. Jay quickly making his way to Carlos while Evie brought Mal into a hug, to scared of facing the two boys right now. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

Carlos laid on the bed, barely able to open his eyes, but he could tell that Jay was next to him, especially with the strong smell of cologne. He tried his best to smile at his best friend.

"Jay," He said weakly.

"It's me Carlos." Jay said slowly, staring at his best friend laying on his death bed. His vision already starting to turn blurry.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Carlos said, opening his eyes so that he can see his friend. Only to find him staring back at him, fresh tears running down his cheeks. "I never thought I would see the day where the great Jay actually expresses his feelings."

"Shut up." Jay said, punching Carlos' arm playfully. "You did this to me."

"I know," Carlos laughed, even though it made his chest burn.

Carlos turned to his arm, seeing that he only had a little more than thirty seconds left. He let out a soft sigh before speaking.

"I wanted to thank you, for protecting me when we were on the Isle, for being my friend." Carlos said weakly, tears blurring his vision, but he quickly rubbed his eyes so that he could still see his friend clearly. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Don't say that, you were the one that saved me from myself." Jay laughed weakly, turning to Evie and Mal who were now on the opposite side him. Evie holding on to Carlos' hand while Mal placed her hands on Evie's shoulders, trying her best not to cry.

"I can't believe I fell in love with my best friend." Carlos said softly, before turning to Jay. "Even though I knew you would never return the feelings, I was happy that I was able to fall for you."

He could hear Evie and Mal's silent sobs as Jay stayed silent. He didn't expect for Jay to say anything, but he was happy that he could at least tell him that.

"Carlos I-"

"It's fine, I am just happy that I didn't end up falling in love with some douche. Even though you sort of are one, but you were the only one that was able to steal my heart." Carlos laughed weakly, his chest burning even more. "Ironic huh." He said as he turned to look at the ceiling, not wanting to see Jay's expression as he let Evie's words break the silence

"It's okay to let go now Carlos. You're okay now and don't worry, we'll be okay." Evie said, not wanting to turn away from Carlos as the sobs finally escaped her. No longer able to hold them back anymore.

Only five seconds left.

Carlos closed his eyes slowly, as he felt everything slow down. Everything around him slowly fading into black. He felt at peace until he felt warm lips pressed against his.

He opened his eyes slowly only to find Jay kissing him, he smiled before closing his eyes.

Everything turning black as he could no longer hear the sounds of his friends crying and no longer feel his best friends lips against his own.

He let go as his timeline finally reached 00:00:00:00:00:00


End file.
